dvdfandomcom-20200223-history
DVD Database:Image guidelines
We are working on expanding the DVD and video articles with PGC resources including extras and more. The guidelines are shown below to help you understand what source should the PGC image or video should come from. DVD Captures For images, they must be captured using "VLC Media Player" or a software that captures these either in a bmp or png. This can result in a perfect and high quality screenshot. However, the icon is in the advanced tools section that must be displayed in-order to use. This is recommended to ensure you are using a disc inserted into either your computer or an external DVD drive that connects to your computer. However, the newer versions of VLC Media Player does not round to the desired aspect ratio when it is on 720x480 in NTSC and 720x576 in PAL. You will need to use a software to resize it, we recommend either a portable version of Photoshop or XnView/XnViewMP. If the source is 4x3, it should be resized to 720x540 for NTSC and 768x576 in PAL. If it's a 16x9 widescreen source, the size should be at 853x480 in NTSC and 1024x576 in PAL. We do not recommend a DVD capture that has been captured by a recorder from the TV using a device (e.g. Pinnacle Dazzle DVC recorder). The device for this should only be used for capturing an image from a tape. However, there are variants of each logo and stuff that could look a bit different and could officially be captured by a device, you may capture it only if it's officially been injected onto disc. Using a bad quality source such as a camera is not a good capture and would likely to be subject to revision. Here's an example of a screen capture method that is used: MGM UA Home Video 1993 DVD.png|Software capture TV Cap example.png|TV Recording device vlcsnap-2015-04-28-17h42m58s065.png|Camera capture We don't want watermarked screenshots that are captured by a unregistered software like Bandicam, Fraps, Hypercam, Zdsoft, among others. If a source comes from a camera, a pirated movie or a TV recording device, use this template " " to mark a capture as low quality or smaller than the DVD size. We recommend png as an image format for these captures. If a higher quality version of the logo variant is already uploaded (which was also on VHS, the VHS quality version of the logo variant will be deleted unless there's a difference that is not on DVD). Blu-ray Resources For Blu-ray sprites such as this, they are to remain png and unedited if they have transparency. If they are in bmp format, convert them to png using a conversion software. Jpeg files for jackets are fine. These are located within their "JAR" directory in the "BDMV" folder of each blu-ray. For the png files, use the upload form here. For the naming, you will need to add the blu-ray's title at the beginning of each blu-ray image asset you rip. However, you will need to copy them from the directory to the pictures folder. If encrypted, then use software such as DVDFab or this free Blu-ray decryption software to decrypt the whole blu-ray to whatever directory you want. Choose full-disc instead of title mode to extract every bit of the contents in the Blu-ray to get all of that onto your hard drive. After that, download Bulk Rename Utility software for quicker renaming. This can also be done with XnView as well as the MP version of it. While using that software, please make sure the title of the blu-ray is abbreviated even for different editions. To do that, go to the "Add" section and in the prefix box, type the blu-ray title in abbreviated letters, select all the Blu-ray sprites from the blu-ray you ripped and click rename. For jackets, it's found in the "META" folder and in the "DL" folder. We want the largest jackets that are available in the Blu-ray disc. Category:Guidelines and Policies